There exists a real number $k$ such that the equation
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} + s \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ k \end{pmatrix}\]does not have any solutions in $t$ and $s$.  Find $k$.
Answer: As $t$ varies over all real numbers,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix}\]takes on all points on a line with direction $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix}$, and as $s$ varies over all real numbers,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} + s \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ k \end{pmatrix}\]takes on all points on a line with direction $\begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ k \end{pmatrix}$.

If there are no solutions in $t$ and $s$ to the given equation, then geometrically, this means that the two lines do not intersect.  This implies that the two lines are parallel.  In turn, this means that the direction vector of one line is a scalar multiple of the direction vector of the other line.  Hence, there exists a constant $c$ such that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix} = c \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ k \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -c \\ ck \end{pmatrix}.\]Then $-c = 4$, so $c = -4$.  Also, $-7 = ck$, so $k = -\frac{7}{c} = \boxed{\frac{7}{4}}$.